dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Containment Wave
}} using Mafūba]] The is a technique designed to seal Mazokus away by sucking them into a container with a special "Demon Seal" ofuda on it. The move requires so much of the user's life force to perform that those who use it, whether successfully or not, are likely to die soon afterward. This move was first used against King Piccolo by Mutaito to trap him inside an electric rice cooker during his first rampage. Any type of container can be used, as long as it can be sealed shut after the technique has been completed. However, the smaller the container, the harder it is to aim the target into its opening. After Piccolo was released from his prison by Emperor Pilaf, he was confronted by Master Roshi who nearly succeeded in using the Evil Containment Wave to contain him again, but missed at the last second and then died shortly afterwards. The attempt was witnessed by Tien, who learned the Evil Containment Wave from watching Roshi perform it and practicing a scaled-down version of it himself several times. When he finally confronted Piccolo, he was not able to use the technique successfully, as Piccolo's son, Drum, realized what Tien was attempting and sacrificed himself by jumping in front of the blast. Drum was ensnared and about to be confined to the electronic jar, but Piccolo quickly destroyed it before the attack was successful, saving Tien, releasing Drum from the jar and therefore rendering the containment wave useless (In the manga, the container is damaged from Tien's practice attempts and therefore he does not even attempt the move). In the later confrontation between Kami and Piccolo Jr., Kami demonstrated his knowledge of the technique and attempted to use it to seal away Piccolo. Piccolo countered by reversing the wave with the Mafūba Gaeshi technique, which he was able to use to seal Kami. Neither Piccolo nor Kami died as a result of using the wave, and Kami specifically stated that it would be a way for him to get rid of Piccolo without dying himself (Their lives were connected so that if one died, the other would as well). Why Kami was spared the lethal consequences of using the wave is never clarified, but some have speculated that his relatively great power, long life expectancy, or the Namekian regeneration may have been the cause. Piccolo knows how to both reflect and then use this technique properly. If he didn't know how to initiate it earlier, then he certainly gained that knowledge after merging with Kami. Garlic Jr. used this attack on Kami in order to take over the lookout and to release the Black Water Mist on the Earth. He had earlier used the Dragon Balls to gain immortality, so he obviously didn't die by performing the attack. In video games In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors, Piccolo uses this against Super Buu at the conclusion his story mode when he found that even after merging with King Piccolo (which increased his power to one equal to Super Buu) he could not destroy him, yet he does not die performing the technique (Note: Kami didn't die when he originally performed the technique. At this point in the Piccolo is fused with Kami and a Super Namek, thus would be more powerful enough to perform it without dying). Piccolo successfully uses it to seal Buu in a bottle and places it within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as a precaution against Buu's release, with Piccolo remaining guard within the Lookout; later in Piccolo's bonus scene, Buu is accidentally released by a dimensionally-displaced Gotenks (a Gotenks from the original, "non-what if" timeline), but is finally defeated by Piccolo (with help from a confused Gotenks). Dragon Ball: Evolution The Evil Containment Wave is much the same in Dragon Ball: Evolution as in the manga and anime, but with some subtle differences. For one, Piccolo is not immobolized while in the wave, and is capable of destroying the jar himself. Second, the jar itself, not the attack, is called "a Mafuba," a preparing the jar seems to require an overnight ceremony, as opposed to simply taping a "evil containment" sign on the side of the jar. Users * Mutaito - (Ancestral skill; used it to contain King Piccolo , sacrificing his life and saving the world; Piccolo later released by Emperor Pilaf and defeated by Goku) * Master Roshi - (Learned it after witnessing its use by Mutaito; died attempting, later revived via the Dragon Balls) * Tien - (Learned it from watching Master Roshi's attempt; never successful completes the move in battle) * Kami - (Could use it without dying; because Piccolo Jr. is his evil half, was countered by Majunior's Mafūba Gaeshi; was seal in a bottle by the move twice in the series) * Piccolo Jr. - (created the Mafūba Gaeshi to counter it) * Garlic Jr. - (immortality likely prevented death; used to seal Kami in a bottle) * Master Shen - (Witnessed it successful use by Mutaito and would be possibly be able to perform it; however would probably be unwilling to sacrifice his own life to use it, nor was he ever in a position that necessitate its use) Character meaning * 魔 (Ma) = Demon * 封 (Fū) = Seal / enclose * 波 (Ha/Ba) = Wave